Follow The Signs
by MaeIsWriting
Summary: Together with her cousin Queen Mary, Rebecca enters life at French Court. Soon enough, she finds herself in the middle of gossip, secrets, love, and scheming while trying to figure out her own path. But that isn't as easy as it sounds when Rebecca's own secret threatens to leak and with a certain bastard keeping her on edge at all times...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first Reign fanfic ever and I'm really excited to share this with you guys! As this is going to be AU (obviously), don't expect me to be going with the show all along or with history, for that matter. Please leave a review or follow/favourite if you enjoy!

I do not own Reign or any characters of the show or any lyrics used.

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER ONE_**

 _I was young, so I forgot_ _  
Which was my place, and which was not  
Thought I had a good shot_

 _Back To You # Twin Forks_

The excited, but hushed whispers and giggles of the girls leaving the carriage behind her fit the scenery in front of them: The bright blue sky, a castle that stood in all its glory, and few birds in the surrounding trees singing their songs. Rebecca truly couldn't have wished for a better start of this new journey. But before she could calm her nerves a bit, the second carriage arrived – the one with her queen in t. "Look, there's Mary!" One of the girls exclaimed behind her and all five of them rushed forward as the Queen of Scotland exited her carriage. It had been years since they had seen each other, and it was a silent understanding they were all in need of catching up on each other.

"It does feel like a fresh start at an old home, does it not?" The young queen said with a slight hint of melancholy in her voice and while all the other girls agreed, Rebecca simply shrugged. She was completely new at the French Court as she had first been living in Scotland, but then at the English Court. That was also why she had waited with her acceptance of coming here, knowing full well just how bad the English and French ties were now. But Mary was her cousin, and for her she would even live in a cave full of poisonous snakes. "Oh Mary, your hair! Haven't the nuns taught you anything?" Greer whispered accusingly, making the girls giggle slightly as she went on to fix her queen's black locks.

"The same could be said about Rebecca here." She retorted with a warm smile on her face. "She looks like she just exited a chicken's stable!" Grunting, Rebecca quickly moved her hands up into her hair in a rather disheartened way. "Well, excuse me for trying to get a good sleep before arriving here as I expect we won't get too much of that for a while." The blonde shot back, earning a few giggles from her friends. "Yes, and I can already see one reason for why you might think that." Kenna whispered quietly into her ear as they got into their proper positions now to greet the arriving King and Queen.

It was, however, not Queen Catherine who walked next to the side of the French King but his mistress as Lola was quick to point out. They all had heard the rumours about this particular marriage and how bold the official mistress was in displaying her position – but to actually see it was most definitely another thing completely. Just then, a young man walked up behind them. He stepped in front of the King for a few seconds before retreating again and taking his stand there. It struck Rebecca how much he looked like the regent in his features but how his hair and posture uncannily resembled that of the mistress. Her thoughts were confirmed when, again, Lola told the girls who he was: Sebastian de Poitiers, the bastard son of King Henry and Diane de Poitiers.

Rebecca let her eyes wander around the people who were in front of them: Mostly servants at both sides of the way, but some higher ranked ones at the front, closer to where they were standing. Behind the Royal Family, there were other high ranked ones standing but she couldn't make out their faces. It had become a habit of hers, watching a crowd and scanning it for potential harm. A skill which she only meant to improve while staying in France. The loud sound of a horn brought her back into reality as she heard a guard yell out: "Her Majesty, Queen Catherine!"

All girls adjusted their posture at once, knowing full well that this was probably the most important first meeting of all – just behind the one between Mary and her betrothed Francis. And as if her thoughts had called him and just when the Queen had taken her place right in front of her husband's mistress, he appeared on the courtyard. While her cousin had seemed intimated by his mother's appearance, she was now reeking of nerves. "It will be alright." Rebecca whispered to her cousin who shot her a quick, thankful smile before turning towards her fiancé. Her ladies in waiting watched the encounter, barely able to hold back their grins as Mary just blubbered on about anything. Finally, Francis offered her his arm as to escort her to his parents and Kenna let out a heavy sigh. "Well, it can only improve from here on now, can it not?" The suppressed giggles of the ladies echoed in the wind as they made to follow their queen into their new home.

A few hours later, the girls gathered in Mary's chambers as to get ready for the festivities of the night: Francis' older sister was to be married and naturally, they all were excited. A royal wedding was something only Rebecca had ever experienced but that had been years ago, when she was just a small girl. While the others laughed and gossiped away, she noticed the frown ever so clear on her cousin's face. "What's wrong, Mary? Did something happen already?" The black-haired beauty sighed heavily, letting her guard down in front of her friends and sat down on the edge of her bed. "It's nothing, really. I just… expected things to be easier somehow." Aylee was the first one to get up and take her hand into her own. The small gesture made the young woman next to her smile a bit and after a few moments of silence, she began to speak. "Francis, he… he unnerves me so. For a second, he's the gentlest man I've ever met and the next second, he sends me off while telling me not to ask too many questions and to behave more like it is expected of me!" Her voice grew louder and had it not been for her friends' warning expressions, Mary might have screamed already.

"Well, that is awfully stupid of him to do." Rebecca said matter-of-factly, earning shocked gasps from the other ladies in waiting. "I mean, you've lived at a convent for years. How are you supposed to truly behave in front of a crown prince and his family if you've only ever encountered them as a child? Back then, you didn't have as many rules as you will have now. And even though I trust that the nuns taught you all they could – there are some things you can only learn by experience." Her tone carried a slight bitterness, but she was quick to hide it behind a cheeky smile. Even though Greer still looked as her as if she'd seen a ghost, Mary nodded slowly. "I suppose so. But now, let's forget about those things, shall we? There's a celebration to be held!"

The music and the scents in the throne room were intoxicating. Everything just seemed … brighter somehow than at the English Court, Rebecca thought while glancing around. She was standing at the side of the dancing area with her friends, watching the married couple dance in unison. It made her wonder when this would be one of her friends – dancing with a husband at their side, either being married off for power or for money. It was a duty they all had to fulfil someday, but it was more than likely that Mary should be the first of them all. She was the Queen of Scotland after all! And she already had a fiancé, even if he wasn't truly doing his duty as such. Kenna had pointed out that he was talking to some pretty girls for a while now which only seemed to dishearten Mary further. But then, the Queen straightened up as the musicians played a song in a far upper pace and turned to her friends. "I want to dance." She stated, and a small grin found its way onto her face. "But… you don't have a partner. You can't dance alone." Greer tried to hold her back, but she just waved her hand dismissively. "I won't be alone. I have you, now take your shoes off. Come on!"

The guests looked on, mesmerised by the joyful and carefree dancing of the young Scottish women who didn't seem to have a single care right now. Queen Catherine though scoffed: "We are overrun… by Scots." But her son couldn't take his eyes off the young Queen in front of them, twirling about with her friends, and a laughter that reminded him of their joined childhood. Francis' mouth twitched lightly, fighting a grin, and when Mary turned her face around, their gazes locked. It was as if a whirlwind of emotions had suddenly taken him hostage – he just knew that this girl would be the death of him.

But he wasn't the only one entranced with her as his half-brother was staring intensively at her as well. It struck him again at that moment that there were some things he was just never able to call his own, and the future Queen of France was most definitely one of these things. "You shouldn't be staring at her like that. She is here to wed your brother and secure an alliance to keep our people safe." He started at the sudden words and turned his gaze slowly to the young woman next to him. She had a stern expression on her face that showed quite the resemblance to Mary's and Bash tried to remember where he had seen her before. "I am not sure I know what you're implying, Milady…" His thoughts were left hanging in the air as he looked at her, his brows risen. She only smiled lightly though it didn't reach her deep-blue eyes. "I won't allow the illegitimate son of the King to interfere with this very much-needed marriage. Be warned, Sebastian de Poitiers: The wrath of a Scottish woman is not to be underestimated." Her tone was as light as her smile, but he didn't miss the obvious threat that came with them. Before he could answer, the other ladies-in-waiting reached them and seemed to burst with giggles and laughter. "Come on, Rebecca, it's time for the consummation. The ritual, the ceremony, the big fear. Aren't you curious?" That was Kenna. She quickly took the blonde's hand in hers, shot Bash a big grin and then took the girls with her. Bash couldn't help it but watched as they left the throne room. Rebecca… He would make sure to remember that name.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy the second chapter! And thanks for your reviews and follows! It truly means a lot and I'll try to fulfil your expectations with this fic :)

I do not own any characters of the show Reign or any of the lyrics used.

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 2**_

 _When we were younger_ _we thought everyone was on our side  
Then we grew a little and romanticized the time_

 _The Lumineers # Flowers In Your Hair_

The sun was out in full force by now and Rebecca still couldn't quite believe they had already been at French Court for three weeks. A lot of things had already happened, making it crystal clear to all the girls that life here wasn't just glorious and luxurious – but also dangerous, potentially short, and full of invisible threats. But right now, they were sitting on a blanket in the wonderful gardens of the castle and enjoyed some truly needed free time. There were many obligations to fulfil and while the others had to get used to life at court in general, Rebecca had to accustom to the way things were done differently in France. She was used to the English way of life which was far stiffer and, at the same time, more honest. She had always known when someone was threatening her or declaring his true loyalty. But here, everyone just smiled and offered compliments and managed to stab one in the back at the same time. It was exhausting.

"Rebecca? Are you still with us?" She blinked rapidly as Kenna waved her hands in front of her face. A blush crept up her cheeks while trying to regain her senses and focus on the conversation going on. "Sorry, I was lost in thought." She replied smiling and looked at her friend who just shook her pretty head. "It's your turn now, so tell us: Who was your best kiss?" The others watched her expectantly as the blonde chuckled and the blush started to fade away slowly. "I guess it was… Jonathan. He's a few years older and the son of a Duke back in England." Her smile was bright, but the tone of her voice was laced with just the hint of melancholy. Jonathan had only courted her for a few weeks when it happened, but Rebecca could still remember just how much emotion had been in it. Of course, they had promised each other to wait for the other - but she knew how unpredictable life at court was. It hadn't surprised her really, when word came of his marriage to some other rich daughter of some noble family. Still, it hurt her.

"Don't you worry, there'll be plenty of men trying to court you here! No worries in finding a husband for any of us, really." Greer stated matter-of-factly while her eyes sent Rebecca sympathy. She was the only one without title in this group of friends and she couldn't dare to have anything threaten her reputation. "Exactly! And I want to make sure that I enjoy the hunt." Kenna injected with a sly grin on her face which made the others giggle. "I mean, it is already very clear who our precious Mary has set her eyes on…" The cheeks of the young Queen reddened significantly and before she could try to hide it behind her hands, her friends were teasing her all about the obvious attraction between the Dauphin and her.

"It surely is a pleasure to see you all enjoying your time here." The darker voice made them all start at the same time and heads were turned nearly in sync. Just one or two meters, there was Sebastian sitting on a horse, smiling at them. A cheeky grin appeared on his features as he bowed his head respectfully. "Your Grace. Lady Rebecca. To see you smile is to see the sun." She couldn't help herself but snorted lightly at the compliment. Mary on the other side still had her senses and smiled at the King's son brightly. "And it truly is a joy to see you on this beautiful day." She replied with an emphasis on the 'joy' while sending a warning glance at her cousin at the same time. That didn't bother her too much, though, as she was sure her friends felt the same way. "Well, the sun will make sure to underline your collective beauty and you all will be stealing hearts all over court in no time." This was too much, especially with his mischievous smile and that glint in his eyes.

"Do you truly flirt with everyone or are we just easy targets which you assume may fall easily for your charm?" Rebecca shot back, keeping her tone just as playful as he and her smile perfectly friendly. An exasperated gasp left Aylee's lips while Kenna had her trouble with biting down a grin. All the while, Sebastian simply fixed his gaze on the young blonde girl and his grin grew just a bit wider. "Absolutely everyone." He then replied. "Well in that case… I hope you find someone easier to impress than the Queen herself and her ladies." And with that, Rebecca turned her face away and picked up the book laying at her feet.

"I will try my best. Enjoy the sunshine before it leaves us. Your Grace." Bash smiled one last time at the beautiful Queen before turning his horse around and riding towards the stables. As soon as he was out of earshot, Mary raised her voice. "Was that truly necessary, dear cousin? He was just being friendly." Rebecca sighed and lowered the book again. She hadn't wanted to tell Mary about her worries concerning the royal bastard, it was all just a guess after all. But it seemed that she didn't have a chance. "Yes, overly friendly if you ask me. Isn't it obvious? He's trying to flirt with you to get under your skin, Mary, and it will do you no good." It truly wasn't the best idea for an aspiring Queen to be seen flirting with the bastard brother of her fiancé because from seeing something came gossip, came rumours, came problems. "She's right, you know. I have heard of his reputation…" Greer added in a thoughtful tone and Rebecca was grateful for her support in this. There was something about that bastard son that unnerved her greatly, she just couldn't put her finger on what it was.

Aylee clapped her hands together and smiled at her friends. "Let's get back to the game, shall we? I believe it's Kenna's turn now." And just like that, the tension between the girls was gone as if blown away by a small breeze. The brown-haired beauty smiled before lying down on her side and made her friends wait a few moments more before finally answering. "It was a man, not a boy. Let me give you one piece of advice: Don't go with boys our age that don't have a single clue what they are supposed to do. Get yourself a real man." Rebecca couldn't help but laugh at those words. Kenna had always been known as the most seductive one out of their group: As a young girl, she already had everyone wrapped around her fingers and made the young nobles do whatever pleased her. "Your Grace, your presence is needed in the Throne Room. Your Uncle has arrived." A servant had approached the group and Mary was quick to rise to her feet as he spoke. "Thank you. I will come immediately." She turned to her friends who started to get up, too. "Stay here, my friends. I will inform you about everything, but I have a feeling my uncle wants to see me privately." And with that, she followed the servant's quick steps back to the castle.

* * *

Bash could feel the nerves of his little brother throughout the whole room. Sure, only his half-brother, but still. It was a weird thing to see a boy of seven getting engaged to a girl even younger than him. It was one of the better sides of being a bastard son that he wouldn't be married to someone just to ensure that family's loyalty. At the same time, there wasn't much he could offer a girl: As an illegitimate child, he had no land, no money, no house. He would have to ask his half-brother or father for that before ever being married – and that was not one of his qualities, asking someone for help. And it wasn't like he even planned on getting married anyway, he did enjoy the freedom that came with being a bachelor! He knew he couldn't live like that for the rest of his life, but Sebastian had always wanted to marry for love if he had to.

But love was a rare thing to find at French court. Husbands were never truly loyal to their wives, most had one or two mistresses on the side and condemned the woman if she dared to do the same. "Francis will accompany you to greet Madeleine." His father's words brought Sebastian back into reality and he could see his brother's eyes light up a bit. "Can't Bash come too?" The hope that was so clear in the young boy's voice made him wince. Even if he truly felt like Charles was family, Catherine would always make sure he knew of his position – not that there any way he could forget about it. "You know Sebastian's not really your brother as he only is your father's son. His presence would be disrespectful." It took all his emotional control not to show the hurt those words caused and Bash decided not to meet the young Queen's eyes as he could feel them on him. What he did notice, though, was how that blonde girl next to her had her hands in fists and her mouth in a hard line. Now that was truly weird as that was the exact girl that had told him off not only today, but also at the wedding. Rebecca.

Her eyes wandered around the room for a few seconds as Bash watched her, disgust shown clearly for a few seconds. But then, just as he blinked one time, she seemed as relaxed as a lady-in-waiting could be at court, with her hands folded in front of her and her face showing absolutely no emotion. "Perhaps I can join Francis and Charlie. I came here as a young girl, too, and I assume it would reassure her a bit." Both Rebecca's and Bash's eyes were now stuck to the Scottish Queen as she argued with Henry. Catherine did not seem pleased with that at all, offering to meet Madeleine here at court instead but his father simply waved her off. "Prepare a carriage for Mary, Queen of Scotland, too." Bash was impressed with the young woman his childhood friend had become. She had been so unsure of herself, shy even, when she arrived in France all those years ago. But now, she was a Queen and she sure did behave like one!

* * *

After helping her cousin getting ready for the long journey, Rebecca decided to get some much-needed time on her own. She loved her friends deeply and enjoyed their company, but they could be a bit much at times. Luckily, they all seemed to have the same thought and it didn't offend anyone that she wanted to go for a ride in her spare time. The blonde girl had always loved riding as it often just felt like she could leave all her worries and thoughts behind. So, she changed from her formal attire into the riding clothes and strolled quickly through the corridors to the stables of the castle. With just a few moves and the help of a stable boy, she was up on the horse's back in no time and able to just roam the huge grounds on her own. It was a lovely day, too, with the bright blue sky above her and the birds singing in the trees she passed. Rebecca was careful to still be in that ridiculous ladies' seat as in eyesight of the castle. It would most likely be too much in combination with the fact that she dared to wear trousers instead of a skirt or dress! That was the one thing England had an advantage on: In sports, women were mostly treated equally with men and allowed to dress like them, too. It simply wasn't practical to be sitting on a horse with both legs on one side!

She hadn't been gone for long when she finally decided to head back to the stables, probably an hour or two, but her back still felt sore. When she was back in her room, she thought, she would call for the servants and have a nice bath to sooth it again and prepare for the feast. But well, things at French court never really went as planned. As she was about to dismount her horse, there was a young stable boy screaming some orders to quickly prepare a horse for the bastard son. "What is going on?" She inquired, and he turned around, his mouth already open in annoyance of being interrupted but he quickly shut it as he realised wo he was talking to. "There came an English envoy, they rescued the ship of that girl the young prince is supposed to marry. The king ordered his son to ride hard and avoid a war!" He answered, nearly stumbling over his words, before returning to barking orders around. Rebecca looked around alarmed, not seeing Bash anywhere. If he wasn't turning up fast, someone else would have to go... and she was the only one on a horse already, able to go straight away. "How do I get to them?" She asked loudly over the tumult. She might have been here for a while now, but she hadn't left the castle one time and therefore didn't even know where the King's road might be.

"I don't see why you should be asking that as I am the one leaving." Bash answered while passing her. He panted slightly, having run here from his own chambers and in such a hurry that his cheeks were reddened by it. "Well, you weren't here a moment ago and someone better go warn them before a damn war is upon us!" Rebecca shot back. She hadn't meant to swear but it was a habit she still had to grow out of. "And as I am a fast rider, I assumed that I would be just as good as you to warn my Queen." Now it was his turn to scoff at her words. Her Queen… if what he heard was true, this girl had lived at English court for most of her life and not seen Scotland in over ten years. "Yes, and if anything happens to you, I will answer for it with my head. Now let me go and save us all from this mess."

He had brought his horse to face hers and looked her directly in the eyes. It just made Rebecca tilt her head a bit higher while not breaking the eye contact and Bash could see the fire in them just as clear as the worry. "If anything happens, you will have to fight, and I can bring Mary back here on my horse. It's simply reasonable and I'm sure even you will see that." Her voice was now laced with frustration and anger while still remaining a calmness that send a shiver down his back. "If you insist." He only muttered in exasperation and maneuvered the horse underneath him out of the stables, passing the young woman. Her response was spoken so quietly, Sebastian could have easily missed it. But the passion behind them made them ring in his ears: "You can bet your arse I do."


End file.
